mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Las Pegasus
.]] Las Pegasus is a colorful cloud city located on the western end of Equestria. It is first mentioned in the season two episode It's About Time and physically featured in the season six episode Viva Las Pegasus. The name is a play on Las Vegas, Nevada. Archived locally. Its name is spelled as "Las Pegasus" in Viva Las Pegasus and some merchandise and depictions and as "Los Pegasus" in other merchandise. Depiction in the series Season two In It's About Time, when Twilight Sparkle tries to "disaster-proof" Equestria in preparation for an upcoming catastrophic event, Rainbow Dash mentions that her team "gave the all clear from Fillydelphia to Las Pegasus." Season four In Simple Ways, Rarity mentions to her friends that travel writer Trenderhoof wrote about Las Pegasus before it became a major Equestria travel destination. In Pinkie Pride and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Las Pegasus is featured without being identified by name on a world map view of Equestria. Season six At the beginning of Spice Up Your Life, when the Cutie Map is reactivated, it briefly generates a friendship problem in Las Pegasus for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to solve. Las Pegasus is first shown on-screen in Viva Las Pegasus. It is a city of bright lights and bustling activity that, like Cloudsdale, is located in the sky. Applejack describes the city as a "wild vacation spot" and "one big party", and when she and Fluttershy are summoned there by the Cutie Map, they are overwhelmed by its noises and large crowds. A wide view of the city shows a fountain plaza, tall buildings, restaurants, and carnival rides. Most prominently featured in the episode is Gladmane's resort, a luxury hotel filled with arcade games and carnival rides. Managed by the outwardly friendly owner Gladmane, the resort's signature attraction is Ponet Fantastique, a stage show with acrobatic and trained animal acts. Flim and Flam appear as two of the resort's employees, but due to Gladmane's manipulation, the two brothers are turned against one another. Following Applejack and Fluttershy's intervention, Gladmane's duplicitous business practices are exposed, and the resort falls under Flim and Flam's management. Season seven Trixie suggests that she and Starlight Glimmer go to Las Pegasus in celebration of Starlight's graduation in Celestial Advice. Season eight In Grannies Gone Wild, Granny Smith and her friends are headed to Las Pegasus; Rainbow Dash tags along as a chaperone so she can ride the best roller coaster ever before it closes. In The Parent Map, when Stellar Flare mentions her plans for Sire's Hollow, Firelight tells her to not "turn our historical heritage into Las Pegasus". In Friendship University, Twilight and Rarity travel to Las Pegasus to investigate the recently-opened Friendship University, which Flim and Flam use as a front to gain funds for the expansion of their resort. Other depictions IDW comics "What happens in Las Pegasus stays in Las Pegasus" according to a sticker on page 3. In —part 2 of the story arc Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair—one of Tealove's fantasy photos shows buildings including a Las Pegasus Chapel and a hotel. In , Equestria Super Chef Competition participant Blade Sparxx is stated to be from Las Pegasus. In —part 1 of the story arc The Good, the Bad and the Ponies—Twilight mentions on page 2 that Spike is attending a Pony Trek convention in Las Pegasus. Page 25 depicts Spike at said convention standing in a pile of parasprites. In , Las Pegasus—designed outwardly like in Viva Las Pegasus but inwardly like in Grannies Gone Wild—appears, with Princess Luna and Stygian traveling there to recruit Capper. Software In Hasbro's Friendship Quests online game. My Little Pony (mobile game) In Gameloft's mobile game, Las Pegasus has been featured on the world overview map from update 1.9 until update 2.9. Promotional material Las Pegasus is featured in a promotional image posted on the My Little Pony Facebook page on April 2, 2016—five months before its in-show debut. Chapter books In her "About the Author" bio, it is mentioned that Ponyville Mysteries "author" Penumbra Quill once discovered a ghost at the Las Pegasus hotel, the Whinny, a parody of the Wynn Las Vegas. Magazines French October-November 2017. Merchandise Las Pegasus is featured on the official map of Equestria. In the original and 2015 versions of the map, its name is spelled as "Los Pegasus", with the Applewood sign placed next to it implying a parallel to Los Angeles, California. In the April 2013 version of the map, its name is spelled as "Las Pegasus". In the punch-out activity book My Little Pony: Cutie Map Quest, Las Pegasus is depicted in picture and given the description, "Las Pegasus is a glitzy party town with glamorous hotels, amazing shows, and delicious restaurants everywhere you look! It's not everypony's cup of tea, but those who visit always come home with lots of incredible stories." Gallery Las Pegasus S6E20.png Las Pegasus hot-air balloon port S8E5.png Exterior view of Friendship University S8E16.png Flam looks at model of Las Pegasus resort S8E16.png Model of Flim and Flam's resort MLPBGE.png Comic issue 10 Tealove in love with Big McIntosh.png Nightmare Knights issue 2 page 4.jpg References es:Las Pegasus